Fullmetal Christmas
by Insomniac Tiger
Summary: The Elric brothers have a few days off, and instead of spending those days researching a way to get their bodies back - Ed is searching for what makes Christmas special enough for his brother.


"Brother, what about Christmas?"

"What about it?"

"Are we going to do something for Christmas this year?"

Ed grinned over his shoulder at his brother in his massive sized armor. "Sure thing Al." His attention was quickly pulled back to the situation before them. "There you are." Clapping his hands together he slammed them against the wall next to them watching as further down the alley part of the building stretched out into the form of a hand and captured their target. "See? We already got Mustang his present this year."

Alphonse made some sort of agreeable noise as he walked down to collect their target to drag him back to Central. As they walked back Al was fairly quiet. That wasn't too strange. Ed knew that Al thought a lot. Personally he had no problem voicing his thoughts out loud, but his younger brother preferred to think things through before speaking up. He didn't get it really. But whatever Al wanted was fine.

"Good evening Major Elric." Hawkeye greeted as they walked in. "The Colonel is expecting you."

"Course he is." Ed pushed his way into the office. "Hey Mustang! Bagged your guy." He jerked a thumb toward the unconscious man on Alphonse's shoulder.

Al dropped him onto the floor unceremoniously.

"Actually Alphonse, if you don't mind, he can go to Investigations." Mustang gave an apologetic look toward the younger Elric. "He's their problem now."

"Fine." Al sighed grabbing the man by an ankle.

Ed watched his brother go before returning his attention to the Colonel. "So we are good till next month at least right?"

"Unless something big unexpectedly comes up, yes. You are officially on leave."

"Great! Don't work yourself to death. Or do. Saves me some trouble." Ed waved as he started out the door.

"Fullmetal."

"Whaaaat? I'm technically on leave now. I don't have to - "

"What are you boys doing for the holiday?"

"Huh?" Ed shrugged. "We'll figure something out."

"Really?" Mustang was frowning, but what else was new? "Do you realize that Christmas is in three days?"

Checking the calendar on the desk Ed groaned rubbing his hand across his face. "Ah… craaaaap. No wonder Al was asking about it."

"I know that you are busy with other things and there is a lot on your mind. But don't forget that Alphonse is still a kid."

"I know that!" He snapped. "Bye bastard. Merry Christmas or whatever your kind celebrates."

Mustang took a moment to consider that. _His kind? Military…?_ He closed his eyes shaking his head. _No. Ed meant bastards._

As the young blonde alchemist was stomping past the other desks Hawkeye gave him one of her looks.

He sighed. "Something I can help you with Lieutenant?"

"Not at all. I just wanted to remind you that while Alphonse is still a child, so are you Ed."

"Uh… right. Thanks Lieutenant. Merry Christmas."

"To you as well." She nodded before returning to whatever was on her desk.

Shoving his hands in his jacket pockets he waited for Al outside on the steps. Sure he was well aware that he and Al were the youngest in the military. And that legally they were still children. While his brother did tend to still show an innocent child-like side as well, Edward hadn't felt like a child since _that_ day. He was well aware that people still considered him as a possibly-not-as-tall brat (only compared to how tall Al was anyway). And there was no denying that to most people he was a pain in the ass.

But Christmas was kind of a big deal. To a kid anyway. And some adults. But mostly kids. And Al was definitely still a kid at heart. As much as he hated to get sidetracked with something as silly as a holiday – didn't he owe it to Al to give him the best Christmas he was capable of? When they got their bodies back it would be better. Winry could make them amazing food and Al could eat it too.

There was more to Christmas than just food though. Ed frowned as he thought it over. Wasn't there? He distinctly remembered the food their mother would prepare and how delicious it was.

There were presents.

He could get Al a present of course.

But there was something more. His vision of Christmas was still lacking something.

 _What was it?_

"What's wrong Brother?" Al was back.

"Nothing!" He grinned. "Ready to head home?"

"I guess."

Al was quiet on the walk back to their small apartment. Something really was bothering him and Ed had no doubt it was the freaking holiday. Fine. Something had to be done for his younger brother. He had already decided to get a present. But he still wasn't sure what he was missing that made their Christmas's _before_ so special.

Once they were home Ed went to the second bedroom that they had turned into a library. Of course books were all over their apartment, but the majority of them were in here.

He would figure out what he was forgetting in here for sure.

* * *

It had gotten dark outside, and Ed wasn't really sure what time it was when Al poked his head in the door.

"Brother, you never ate."

Ed briefly glanced up from his book. "Its ok. Not hungry."

Al sighed before disappearing again.

* * *

Waking with a jolt he looked around. He had no memory of falling asleep, and definitely didn't remember getting in his bed. His jacket and boots were resting on the chair next to him and his blankets were perfectly draped across the bed with him in the center.

 _Alphonse_.

Damn. He was the older brother! He should be taking care of Al!

 _That settles it. I just have to make Christmas perfect this year. Al can't eat – but that wasn't what made him happy those days. There was something freaking else!_

Jumping out of bed he returned to their library and picked his books again.

It wasn't the food. That was more what made Ed happy. Though Al had loved it too. But it wasn't going to work this time. Presents were great, but they had been poor and their presents weren't that exciting. He could get Al a rare book. Or a freaking cat. Al always wanted a cat.

He cringed. No cats.

The point was – no matter how great the present was, that wasn't what had made Al light up so cheerfully on Christmas when they were younger. What was different now?

Their bodies didn't effect how they spent the day especially except for Al's eating.

Damn it! Why did he keep thinking about the food?!

Looking up he saw a plate was sitting next to him. A muffin, some scrambled eggs, and an apple.

Al was taking care of him again.

And apparently had been standing right next to him and he didn't even notice…

Running his hand down his face he groaned before wolfing down the food and returning his quickly becoming useless books. He had several on holidays, the way different cultures celebrated them, and the special traditions, songs, decorations, etc. that goes with each one.

One thing he saw that was mentioned each time.

 _Family._

Was it Mom? Was that what was missing? Was a perfect Christmas for Al impossible because they had no other family?! They always had each other. That was the most important thing in their lives: sticking together. But maybe because they didn't have Mom…

Their bastard of a father was out there somewhere, but that would just make the day worse. Of course… Al never resented their father. That was just Ed's own personal grudge. And his was such a hatred that made up for his brother's lack of it.

The idea made him want to gouge out his brain through his ears with chopsticks, but maybe locating their father would make Alphonse happy? What they were missing was family. That had to be the essential thing that was absent from their Christmas.

He cringed.

A gag.

A huge groan.

 _Fine. Damn it. Fine. I gotta. For Alphonse. I can do this._

"Daaaaaaamnit!"

He chucked his book at the wall.

"Everything ok?" Al stepped into the room, his hollow armor clanging lightly as he walked.

A reminder of how much Ed had failed him before.

"Yeah." He gave him a smile, knowing that it looked more tired than cheerful. "I'm fine. Just figuring things out."

"About Christmas?"

"Uh…" Any other explanations left his mind just then.

"I can read." Al pointed at the book currently in Ed's hand. "And I looked through your pile last night. What are you working so hard to learn?"

He hated lying to his brother, more than anything. But if he told him why he was studying about Christmas then it would also feel like he failed him.

"I… don't want to talk about it Al." Ed looked toward the window so his too observant brother couldn't read his expression.

"Fine." Another sigh.

Had he ever heard Al sigh so much?

"I'll be down stairs if you need me."

Ed watched his brother walk away. He kept staring at the empty doorway even as he heard the metal clanging finally settle in what he knew was Al's favorite spot by the kitchen window.

"I always need you Al." He muttered stretching his arms as he stood. "That's why I need to grow up and do what's best for you." Grabbing his coat he headed for the door.

"I'll be back soon!"

"Sure you don't need company?"

"Yeah! I'll be so fast that you you'll hardly notice I'm gone."

"Sure. I can just pretend you're still sitting in the library." Al grunted.

Cringing Ed forced a chuckle. "Right… anyway… be back soon."

* * *

For whatever reason when they furnished the apartment Ed hadn't deemed it necessary to have a phone. They were seldom home and it was even more rare for him to need to make any calls. And he certainly never wanted to receive any. So to make a call he went to the local train station that was just a few blocks from their apartment.

There was no answer.

He tried again, but got nothing.

"Where are Winry and that old hag?" He frowned. Pinako was his only clue to finding their bastard of a father.

"Major Elric?"

Ed turned toward the man who was working behind the desk. "Yeah?"

"A call for you sir." The man offered him the phone from behind the counter.

"Hello?"

"Fullmetal. I have something I need you to come take care of."

"I'm on leave bastard."

"I said unless something comes up." Mustang reminded him.

"You said something unexpectedly big, is this _unexpectedly_ _big_?"

"Yes."

Ed sighed. "But I told Al I would be home soon."

"It won't take too long if you stop complaining and leave now. Of course with your legs it may take a bit longer than some people…"

"WHO DID YOU CALL SO SHORT THAT A MEASLY TURTLE COULD OUT RUN HIM?!"

"See you soon Fullmetal." Mustang was chuckling as he hung up.

Ed slammed the phone so hard that it shattered.

The ticket master sighed and waited patiently as the alchemist clapped his hands together to repair the device before he left.

* * *

Mustang loved when Ed entered the office. He kicked the door in like it had insulted him then made sure to glare at everyone that dared frown at him for it. As entertaining as he found it he made sure to keep a straight face every time. The last thing the kid needed was fuel.

"There is nobody here! Like in this whole building! Whatever this is better be some super secret thing that you felt you could only share with an alchemist as brilliant as myself."

"Unfortunately that is not the case. Everyone is simply at home."

Ed kicked a chair out then plopped himself into it facing the Colonel's desk. "Then why aren't you?"

"Because my gift to Riza is finishing the last of the paperwork."

"Yeah? How nicely did she ask?" Ed smirked.

Roy wisely chose not to respond to that. "Anyway I just need you to sign off on this form. Since it was you and Al that brought that last guy in."

"That was it?! That couldn't wait?!" Ed slammed his hands on the desk as he jumped to his feet. "Damn bastard! I'm busy right now! This could have waited till I was back!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Then I wouldn't be able to tell Hawkeye that I finished the paperwork."

He wanted to argue further. Every part of his being wanted to scream at Mustang. But he didn't have time for this. Snatching the paper and knocking over the cup that held the Colonel's pens he signed his name before kicking the chair over and making his way toward the exit.

"Merry Christmas Eve Major."

Ed just slammed the door.

Merry Christmas? He had wasted so much time. Even if he located Hohenheim at this point there was no way he could get the man here, or Al to him by tomorrow. So the family aspect was out. And that had seemed so essential… of course how could Hohenheim's presence really make the day any better? It literally made no sense. But that was their 'family'.

So a present.

He needed to get Al the best present ever. And wrap it so freaking beautifully that if Al had his body he would cry at how perfect it was.

Finding the perfect Christmas present couldn't be _that_ hard.

On the evening before the holiday.

He sighed. This was going to be practically impossible.

* * *

Al was going to be so mad… He said he would be back soon. It was almost midnight. He had searched everywhere for the perfect gift for his younger brother and he still felt it wasn't enough.

Opening the door slowly he peered around to see that the place was dark. Al couldn't sleep… did he leave?

Oh he really hoped that he didn't go looking for him.

"Al?" He set his gift by the door as he took off his jacket to hang on the coatrack. "Alphonse?"

Glancing at the bedroom he saw it was dark as well. Maybe the kitchen? Al could be spacing out by the window again and just not hear him.

"Hey Al-" He flicked on the light.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Ed jumped back using alchemy to make a blade out of his automail arm.

"Brother! Its ok!" Al laughed hurrying forward to block any possible attacks his older brother might launch.

"Who…?" Ed looked up for reassurance that Al was in fact ok, then looked around the large armored body to see the other people gathered in their kitchen.

"They came to surprise you! I guess it worked!"

Their kitchen wasn't large enough for the group that had gathered. Hawkeye, Fuery, Falman, Breda, and Havoc stood by the table. But the greatest of the surprises was Winry and Pinako by the stove.

"Who invited the half-pint hag?" He managed.

"It seems to me that you've gotten shorter since I last saw you." She snipped.

Before Ed could spit another insult he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I see the surprise was a success." Mustang was smirking.

"AND this bastard?" Could this night get any crazier?

Everyone quickly pulled out drinks that Havoc had brought. Pinako and Winry had gotten there soon after Ed had left and made plenty of different snack and meal options for people to choose from. Someone turned on music and the party really felt alive. Nothing wild of course, but it was a pleasant atmosphere.

Glancing over at Al who was conversing with Fuery about something Ed noticed that his brother was positively glowing. It wasn't actually something tangible that people could see, but he knew his brother. And he was actually really happy.

"That Colonel you work for is pretty nice." Winry said offering him a glass of something that was carbonated.

He took the glass with a raised eyebrow. "Mustang?" He snorted. "The man is-"

"He went out looking for you when you didn't show up." She said quieter. "Al was worried so Mr. Mustang volunteered to go search."

Ed glanced over at his commanding officer, the man was definitely flirting with Hawkeye, who kept switching from a small twitch of her lips and reaching for the pistol that was hidden in her coat. Maybe Mustang didn't always suck.

"Where were you anyway?" Winry interrupted his thoughts.

"I was getting something for Al… oh yeah!" He handed her his now empty glass and ran back to the door.

"Al!" He pulled his brother into the empty entryway. "I got you a present!"

"Oh? But I didn't get you anything…" The despair was creeping into his voice.

"Its fine Al. Really. This party is more than amazing enough." He smiled handing his brother the neatly wrapped box with the brightly colored ribbon on top.

"Maybe I should save this for when people aren't around…? Since I'm the only one who gets one."

Ed sighed. His brother. Always so polite. "Trust me. You won't want this to stay wrapped up too long."

The large helmet tilted to the side slightly before tearing the wrapping paper off and carefully lifting the lid.

"Mew?"

A tiny black kitten popped out of the box.

"Brother?" Al gasped. "Did you know what was in this box?"

"Of course I did!" Ed snapped crossing his arms. "You can't keep it forever either. But, there's this thing called fostering where you take care of it till it can go to a good home. Or something. So I thought maybe you-"

Al pulled him into a metal crushing hugging. "Thanks Brother! Thank you thank you thank you!"

Ed smiled as he managed to free himself. "There's more in the box."

"WHAT?" Al quickly rummaged through the box. Little toys and food for the kitten, a rare book that he had been wanting for some time now, and a handful of comics. "This is too much!"

"No. It isn't. Merry Christmas Alphonse." Ed grinned.

"Merry Christmas Brother."

* * *

 _This is my first Fullmetal Alchemist_ _fic, so I apologize for any mistakes that I may have missed. Anyhow - Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone!_

 _Please Review!_


End file.
